


JohnDave (Teacher/Student) Shameless Smut

by viksherenqueer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hammer Time, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Pepsicola, Shameless, Smut, dave wants the d, davejohn - Freeform, johndave - Freeform, pavaal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viksherenqueer/pseuds/viksherenqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been working as a teaching assistant at a college all semester, and one of his star pupils and favorite students, a young Dave Strider, turns in something that is not up to par. A meeting after class leads to something much, much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnDave (Teacher/Student) Shameless Smut

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt http://pavaal.tumblr.com/post/35499610250/imagine-john-as-a-ta-and-dave-as-a-student-in-one on tumblr and it had to be done. You can also find this story on tumblr here http://imputtingyouonspeakercrab.tumblr.com/post/35524698440/johndave-teacher-student-smut

John Egbert let his eyes flutter over the page in utter confusion, the mess of errors and lack of explanation puzzling him beyond belief. He had to check the name twice to make sure it was that of Dave Strider’s, a young man who’d been attending the class he’d been assisting all semester. Dave’s work was always excellent, transcending far beyond the average goal. It was always refreshing for John to sit down and take a look at one of his papers. He was incredibly disappointed, to say the least. He wondered if something was wrong as he tucked the last of the papers in his suitcase and stood up. He adjusted his tie, and the crisp fold of his lapel, before running a hand through his hair.

This continued to bother him throughout the rest of the day, even as he continued to grade papers at home. He stared at the paper briefly, eyes trailing over Dave’s name printed across the top. “I don’t understand..” He muttered to himself and decided to tuck the paper away again. He’d confront Dave the next day, if the chance was there. He sighed and finished the day off with a quick dinner, and a speedy shower, before hopping into bed. He stared at the ceiling focused on a young Dave Strider. John kept forgetting most of these students were only two or three years younger than him. It was odd, but he guessed it was expected with his novice.

His mind briefly ran over the list of female students who’d taken a rather unhealthy interest in him. A flirtatious giggle or hearts on the papers he was going to grade, it was all weird to him. He’d never thought himself to be much in the looks department. He’d always been told by his nanna when he was younger he had a boyish charm that would have ladies reeling in, but he never believed her.

He sighed and rolled over in bed, glancing to the wall and attempting to find the most interesting spot. It was a failed attempt, and he groaned, before rolling over and burying his face into a pillow. The words of Dave’s paper flowed through his mind in clusters of disappointments and failure. He finally managed to fall asleep, but the idea of confronting Dave made his stomach turn and made for a very restless night. He’d never confronted a student on flunking something before, and he certainly never thought he’d start with Dave Strider.

It was a long morning, consisting of waking up later, going through two shirts before leaving the house, due to coffee related incidents, and not long after he left the house, he realized his shoes weren’t matching. He sighed in the car, as he pulled into the parking lot and noticed his spot was taken. He let his face fall onto the steering wheel for a brief moment, before realizing that would probably end in a dented car and a unhappy call to the insurance company. He spent the next couple minutes trying to find a space before rushing into the school. He stopped by the office, checking in just as the bell to begin class rang. He sighed again and made his way down the hall and into his classroom.

“Sorry I’m late guys…” He announced as everyone stopped to look at him, kids quieting down fast and ceasing their throwing of paper balls and other school related objects. They adjusted in their seats and took out the needed supplies, and John went about teaching the class. He was slightly frazzled, dropping his chalk or laser pointer numerous times and laughing it off. Several students confronted him and he swore he’d just been having a bad morning. His shoulders sagged in relief when the bell rang and he set the chalk down. “No homework tonight guys, sorry about this crazy class period.” Several people replied with mutters but John paid no mind as he began erasing the board. “Mr. Strider, could you stay after with me for a couple minutes?”

Dave glanced up from his spot, backpack half slung over his shoulder and blinked. “Sure.” He set his bag down, strolling over, hands finding their way into his own pockets. “Somethin’ the matter?” His slight southern drawl found it’s way into his words. IT was quite pleasing to hear really, smooth and paired well with his voice.

“I was reading through your paper yesterday… And well… I must say…” John smacked his hands together a couple time to rid them of chalk, before returning to the desk. He shuffled through his things, before pulling out Dave’s paper. A ‘D’ was scrawled across the top in blue pen, John frowning. “You did terrible. Is something going on? Did something cause you to have to rush this?” John sounded honestly concerned, a frown in place as he leaned back, half sitting, half standing against his desk.

Dave stared him down for a moment, before taking a step closer. It was too close for personal space in John’s opinion, but Dave took his paper and looked it over before setting it down behind John, Dave’s hand brushing his hip as he did so. John flinched the slightest, but deemed it as an accident. At least until Dave’s hand didn’t move.

Dave leaned in close to him, one hand on the desk behind John to prop him up. He smirked the slightest, a hand coming up to lower his shades. His eyes were a shocking shade of scarlet that made John gawk for a moment or two. Dave just continued to smirk.

“Um… Mr. S-Strider, what are you doing?” John finally managed to get out and Dave’s smirk grew.

“Do you really want to know?”

“…I think so.”

“I want the d.”

“…What? Why would you want a ‘D’ on your paper?”

“No. I want the d.”

“I… Don’t understand.”

“I want your d. Does that make more sense?”

“…Holy shit.”

Dave let out a chuckle, getting closer as he pressed himself against John. “I know I’ve made it more than obvious Mr. Egbert. It can’t be that shocking..”

“I… I don’t think I ever noticed?” John stared him down, face flushed. He’d always been rather sure of his sexuality, or at least that’s what he told himself, but with the warmth of Dave’s body pressed against his own, he was beginning to think that Dave having a dick was the last thing in the world that mattered currently.

“Wow, you must be pretty fucking oblivious..” Dave muttered, leaning in a bit more and John couldn’t decide if the tension was sexual or uncomfortable, but he was starting to really hope it wasn’t the latter.

He felt Dave’s lips meet his, and he pressed into the kiss, a hand shooting up into Dave’s hair and grasping a handful. Dave growled lightly into the kiss as his hands made quick work of ridding John of his tie and undoing the buttons of his shirt. John let a hand slip down along the others spine and up the back of his shirt. Dave shuddered and tilted his head back. John debated for a moment before trailing his tongue up and down along a vein there and Dave let out a strangled “John”.

John had to smirk for a moment, before muttering against the sensitive skin. “It’s Mr. Egbert to you.” He let his teeth run along the skin and Dave’s hands knotted into his hair. It stung lightly, but John couldn’t bring himself to complain.

After a moment Dave had to pull back. “One moment.” He muttered, turning and returning to his book bag. John panted and watched him, half naked and half hard. Adrenaline was pumping, but he was afraid the few moments of doing nothing would go to his head and he’d back out, His heart skipped a beat as Dave fished out a little bottle from his pack and back over and on him in a second, kissing at his neck and shoulders, at his bare chest and John just tilted his head back and let him. He barely noticed when Dave made it down onto his knees.

He felt his pants being undone and he looked down and gulped. His erection hurt, pressing against the seem of his pants and he sighed in relief as the zipper and buttons let up and they were yanked down. Dave leaned in, mouthing the boner through John’s thin boxers and he tilted his head back and groaned, a hand finding placement a top Dave’s head.

Dave, after a couple strenuous minutes, slipped his fingers under the rim of John’s boxers and yanked them down to his knees. He licked his lips and smirked. “Finally, the d.”

“If you say that again my boner might just fall limp.”

Dave snickered and leaned in, trailing his tongue over the head of his cock, before taking a bit into his mouth and sucking hard, pulling back so it left his mouth with an audible pop. He glanced up and smirked as John who was already breathing hard, looking down at Dave.

“Give me that look again and I’ll fail you.”

“Yes, teach.” Dave smirked and slipped his hand to the base of John’s dick, leaning in to take as much as he could fit into his mouth and began sucking hard, cheeks hollowed out and bobbing his head back and forth. John’s hand tightened in the tussle of white hair a top the younger man’s head. Dave slid a hand down to the front of his own jeans and undid them, his sigh of relief almost reaching John’s ears. His began working himself through the front of his boxers as he continued, trying to focus on John. The task seemed rather hard, but Dave managed for a couple minutes before pulling back. “So are we gonna fuck or not?”

John panted, face flushed and looked to him. “You’re not fucking me, I hope you know.”

“Nah man, didn’t expect to. ‘Sides, bein’ the bitch is the fun part.” Dave smirked and slid to his feet, ridding himself of shirt and then slipping out of his pants. His pants had the annoying habit of taking his shoes with them, but he didn’t mind, though he rather wished he knew a sexy way to take off his socks.

John leaned in, kissing Dave again as Dave fished around on the desk for the bottle. He pulled back, locating it and pushing John back so he was laying on the desk. John gasped a bit as his papers and pencils slid to the ground in a melody of clashes and swooshing noises. He took a deep breath as Dave squirted a bit of lube into his hand and moved to work it onto John in a thick coating.

Dave crawled over it, leaning in to kiss him and he rid himself and his superior of their glasses, setting them aside and moving to position himself. He panted for a moment, before starting to slide down and he bit his lip, letting out a pitiful whine as the other filled him up.

John stared at him, hands moving to Dave’s hips to help steady him. Dave took a deep breath and opened his eyes, staring John down for a moment. Their eyes locked, and stayed that was as Dave slowly started moving himself up and down on top John. John swallowed back the pleasure and kept his eyes open, trying to watch Dave as he moaned and squirmed in pleasure over top of him. Dave moaned again, picking up pace as the minutes passed by. His hand moved to grasp John’s, guiding it down to his own neglected erection which John grasped.

John took a deep breath and began pumping him fast, moaning as Dave lowered onto him fast, their bodies connecting and disconnecting over and over again with quiet smacking sounds.

Dave muttered something about not being able to make it much longer and John nodded in agreement as the muscles of their lower abdomens began to tighten. Everything felt hot and sweaty and tingly to the touch. Dave gasped a couple times as he got in a few more thrusts before John finally came and as he gasped as his insides were filled with the white hot liquid, and he moved a hand down to desperately help John continue pumping him. He found his climax not much long after, and helped John pull out, panting and straddling him still.

“…I should fail essays more often.”

“I’d definitely be willing to give you some more d’s.”

Dave smirked at him, and after a moment, John smirked back.


End file.
